fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nick Fanon Collab
This is a fanfic written collaboratively by the users of the Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. Rules *You must follow the general plot. *You must continue the story that's been established. *Only one chapter per writer. *You must only edit your chapter. Chapter 1 (KingOfSpriters13) The SSK Team were relaxing in their HQ. It was summer, and things could not be better for the city of Nicktropolis. The weather was nice, school was out, and villians like Professor Carrotstein and LT Fan were surprisingly dormant. "Yo Saiyan," said Web, sitting by the pool, "wanna go get some shushies?" "In a minute," he replied "I need to do something real quick" "Suit yourself." said Web as he sipped on a blue slushie. SSK didn't trust the abcense of LT Fan and Carrotstein. "What are you up to.", he grimly said, booting up the HQ's supercomputer. He traced their IP adresses, but neither of their computers were in service. Ditto for the phones. "Damn." he softly said "Looks like I need to take a different approach." he added, entering a database. Carrotstein, being the product of a science experiment gone wrong, spent a period being studied. In this period, he had a tracking chip implanted in case anything else happened to him. Within minutes, SSK hacked into the chip and got Carrotstein's exact coordinates; a building in the middle of the Sahara. Nothing else was around it for miles. "Guys! Get in here!" he screamed to the rest of the team "What is it?" asked Y-Guy as he entered the room "Carrotstein's built a building in the Sahara desert, and it appears LT fan's with him." SSK replied "That can't be good." said MattBoo What should we do?" wondered Rob "We'll have to go after him. Get your stuff together everyone. Something big's about to go down." said SSK Chapter 2 (IAmBagel) The team went to get their stuff: Food, weaponry, old Nintendo games, Yup, they were ready for action. "What method of transportation shall we be taking?" Rob asked. "I hope we're taking the jet. That thing rules!" Mango replied. "Yeah, Mango. We're taking the jet." SuperSaiyanKirby replied. Mango jumped up with glee "Yes!" He replied. The gang proceeded to get into the jet. SuperSaiyanKirby went into the pilot's room, since he's the only one who knew how to fly a plane. The team got into their seats and the plane took off. "This is your captain speaking, we will be arriving in the Sahara Desert in about 8 hours." SuperSaiyanKirby said using a megaphone. "Heh. It's fun doing that" He quietly said. The team soon arrived in the Sahara desert. As they exited the jet, they felt unbelivable heat on their skin. "Jeez, it's HOT here!" Homestar said. SuperSaiyanKirby then brought out some canteens full of water, and handed them to the team. "Alright, guys. The building shouldn't be far." Web said. "And we're off!" SuperSaiyanKirby exclaimed as they started to walk to the building. Chapter 3 (HomestarSB9) "How far is the building?" questioned Homestar, "Don't question me!" said Web. "Oh, okay, I'll bury my self into the sand." said Homestar. "No, don't do that." said SSK. "Okay." said Homestar. The gang kept going. They did a checklist at 11:00pm. Food (check) Weapons (check) Old Nintendo Games (check) Marshmallows (check) Tent (check) "Looks like we got everything." said MattBoo, "Now, lets get some shut eye." said Homestar. The next morning. They continued there journey in the Sahara Desert. They finally reach the building. "Now let's kick some bad guy butt!" said Web. Chapter 4 (Sr.Wario) Meanwhile, two figures were sneaking towards the building. "Nicky! Get back here!" the one figure whispered. "Uh-uh." Nicky replied in a jolly voice. "Get back here or i'm telling!" Brandon said. Nicky, the sensitive child he is bursted out into tears, which alerted Carrotstien. The two boys were captured! "Uh...oh!" Back to the group, Web ran forward without warning. SSK followed and Homestar came too. The rest came, as teh two masterminds plotted together. "How do we exterminate them?" Carrotstien asked his partner in crime. "Let them in..."LT Fan commanded. The door slowly came open as the group went in. Tje group saw Nicky and Brandon in a small tube. "Nicky? Brandon?" SSK asked. "What's up guys?" Brandon askedin a nervouse voice, as they came to release them. "Not so fast..." Carrotsien said as he released 10 gigantic robots....